This is Who We Are Now
by kimloveseli
Summary: Clare and Eli come together, but this time, Eli needs somebodys shoulder to cry on:   may be a oneshot, unless you guys want more!:
1. forever

Clare's POV

As I sat behind him, my mind traveled. I never knew a girl like me, Clare Edwards, would fall for a boy like him, Elijah Goldsworthy. I must have gotten so far off in thought, because I didn't notice him turn around and smile at me.

"Clare," Eli said, a little confusingly, "Hey!" Clare… you there?"

"Oh! Sorry, yes Eli?" I replied while I could feel the apples of my cheeks flush.

"Our project? Are we going to finish it tonight?" He added that sarcastic smirk, implying something was going to happen. Key word there Clare, sarcastic. I know he would never actually like me, we are too different. We don't belong together. Boy I hate sterotypes.

Eli's POV

I turned around with a smile expecting Clare to smile back. She must have been day dreaming because it took me about 3 minutes to get her attention. 3 whole minutes, three whole minutes of think of me, I smirked. We are working together tonight, soley for school, you know. But I want to tell her, I am going to tell her. I hate how society says we can't be together, I mean if people saw us walking down the streets holding hands, I'm debating that they would either feel appauled or confused.

Clare's POV… later that night

I got a text from Eli, he was coming to pick me up in 5. I don't know if I was even ready. Well ready enough I guess. I put some lip gloss on and then the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it.

"Hey blue eyes" Eli always had little nicknames for me, I never knew what would be next.

"Hey" I said with my voice trailing off as if I was embarrassed. I think Eli saw my cheeks go pink, so he grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside.

"Come on! We have lots to do" He said over excitedly, with his adorable smirk on his face.

Eli's POV

I sat at her door for a whole 3 seconds, and she basically answered the door right away. I didn't know want to say, but I looked at her, and her blue eyes were the only thing I could see. Anyways, after our greeting I pulled her over to Morty, and acted like a gentleman and opened the door for her. She seemed sort of surprised that I would do this, but I had to make her like me somehow.

"Where do you want to do our project this time!" I said with a smile. I never wanting to work at houses, I probably have to tell her soon now.

"You pick this time!" Clare said. Good I thought my plan is working.

Clare's POV

Eli would never work at somebody's house, we would always be in the park at the dot, but this time, we were going somewhere different the direction didn't seem right to me.

"Eli" I said haistly "can I ask you something"

"Anything blue eyes" he said sounding kind of concerned but still happy.

"Why don't we ever work at somebody's house" I said, sounding kind of embarrassed that I asked it. There was a little park right beside us.

Eli pulled over and said "Clare, lets talk" Oh no, regretting I ever asked I just sat there like I did something wrong.

Eli's POV

She asked me the question I was expecting, but didn't really want to come. I know I can tell Clare I trust her with everything, I just didn't know how long I could hold everything back. I got out of Morty and opened her door, I grabbed her hand and help her up. Somehow we didn't let go of eachothers hands. I began walking and I finally became strong enough to tell her.

"Clare," I said while sitting down atop of a picnic table.

"Yes Eli" she said with that concern she has in her voice when she knows something will happen. I slowly removed my hand from hers fixed my hair and looked down. Know I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold it all back.

"So Clare," He said slowly, "My mother, she's sick, she has breast cancer, and they say we didn't find it early enough." I coughed "but they wanted her at home for her last months, I can't bear to see her, hear her, anything. Clare, I want it to all go away."

Clare's POV

When he said that I almost cried, I couldn't imagine the thought of my mom dying more and more everyday right in front of me.

"Eli" I said while grabbing ahold of his hand, he turned towards me, it look as if he was going to cry "You know you can always come to my house to get away from it all"

"That's the thing Clare, I can't" He said sounding even more upset, I think I had a really confused look on my face, because he continued on as if I asked why, "Clare, I, I don't want to go to your house and your parents look at me like we shouldn't be together. I want to be with you trust me I do, but if your parents looked at me, as if I was against everything you believe in, then I don't want them to tell you we can't be with each other anymore." He said that as is together meant dating. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No Eli, My parents would love you." I mean know they wouldn't love the image, but my parents would never make stop being friends with somebody.

Eli's POV

I told her everything, and just after she told me her parents would love me, I turned to her with a smile, it was till then when I remembered my eyes were tearing up, because the muscles that made me smile, caused a tear to roll down my face. Clare smile back and wiped the tear, she then brought face down with her hand. I couldn't help it, but I had to, this was my time. I grabbed her chin, so she would look at me, I pushed her hair away from her face leaned in towards her ear and whispered thank you. She pulled her face away from mine ever so slightly so we were looking each other in the eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes" That was the first thing I ever spoke to her, but she was the one who said it this time. I couldn't even say thank you this time, I just leaned in. There we were in a random park kissing on top of a picnic table, but this was not just any kiss, it was one of those kisses that you just don't want to stop, one of those ones that when they did stop, you just had to lean in for another. Clare made me feel special, and right now this brought my mind off of everything.

Clare's POV

That moment had happened, the one I have been waiting for, forever. We kissed, and it was an amazing kiss. It's funny how one kiss can change your whole outlook on life, before I always thought it was never fair that I could never be that princess the one who had her prince, and he made her feel special, that kiss just showed me that even if I had a few throw backs in life, and maybe I had to kiss a frog *cough KC cough* somewhere in there my prince was only on his way, and this is how special moment was in my life, no, now in our life. Just then I received a text, from my mom.

'_Clare, hunny, come home soon we need to talk.'_

It almost sounded as if she was going to break up with me. I slowly looked up at Eli with tears filling in my eyes, because I knew what this meant, I knew it was coming to.

"Blue eyes, what's wrong" Eli said with compassion while wiping a tear from my face. I couldn't speak, I was dumbfounded, I just showed him the text. He look down upon me, and lifted my chin, I looked into his eyes and hugged him. It was one of those hugs that hurts your arms when you let go.

"How about we get you home now Clare" He said to me. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to, so I nodded. When we arrived at my house, I looked at him and finally brought up the courage to ask him if he could come in with me, I needed a hand to hold, and his was the only one I had now.

Eli's POV

She asked me to come in with her, I agreed, she needed somebody, and I was kind of glad she choose me. Before we walked inside, I blew some air onto her eyes, trying to hide the evidence of tears. We walked in and her mom glanced at me then at Clare, and Clare responded with just a look, a look of desperation, telling her mom she needed me here. Her mom finally told us to sit down, and her dad walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Clare, darling," her mother started, "We both, know that you have been dealing with our relationship problems, by trying to ignore them," her mother was right, Clare rarely talked about it, or even her parents, "but, I think we can all agree, it would be better, if" she paused, almost if she wanted to cause suspense, "if, one of us wasn't around to cause all of the ruckus." Her mother turned around to her father.

He spoke up, "What your mother is trying to say Clare," he coughed. I now glance at Clare who had been holding my hand and almost cutting the circulation off, was now letting go of it balling and stood up to speek before her mother or father could.

"You're getting a divorce." Clares voice was raised a few octives, and was stern. She looked back at me and grabbed my hand, and pulled me up the stairs. "Mom, you said it, 'if one of us wasn't around', then I guess I will be the one to leave.

"Clare," her mother said in a concerned voice, but couldn't reach Clare before she was in her room crying and throwing her stuff in a suitcase. I looked at her, she was so upset, it hurt me. I grabbed arm and turned her around so she looked directly into my eyes, and I kissed her, and I kissed her passionately, I kissed her with all the strength in my body, surprisingly before I could move on to the next step, her tounge grazed across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth, and we both explored, while were both pulling away to get some air we heard a cough, more of a direct "Ahem". We stopped and saw her mom standing there, looking at Clare.

"So Clare, if you're the one to leave, where will you stay? How will you pay for food?" He mom asked, in sort of a smart-ass tone. Clare looked up at me with anger, I looked back at her with reassurance.

"Eli's, is where I will stay, and mom, if you haven't been caught up in your love life, you would know that I already have two jobs, just to pay for the things I need now." Clare responded in a very cocky tone.

"Whatever, leave then." He mother spat at her then left the room. She started cry to cry again, so I hugged her once more, then finished packing with her. We then drove to my house.

Clare's POV

After everything with my mother, Eli drove me to his house. It was so bright, not what I would have expected from him. He brought me up to his room, which had two black walls and two white. He also had a giant balcony off his room, a huge walk in closet, and a very big on-sweet. He looked over at me and said,

"Would you like to stay with me, or in the guest room" I looked up at him and smiled.

"With you?" I said in sort of a question, while blushing.

"With me it is then," he responded with a smile. He then walked over to his closet, one side was full, the other had a few pieces here or there, those pieces stuck out to me, because they were lime green, hot pink and red that was something I could never see Eli in. I looked at him in confusion.

"My, mom likes bright colors, I do it to make her happy," he said with a shrug and a smirk, but not a smug smirk, a happy one. I looked at him with a big smile, and kissed him, he was the one I wanted to be with, he was the one I got to be with.

Eli's POV

"How about we watch a movie?" I suggested smiling. Clare looked up at me and nodded with a smile. We walked over to the giant shelf we kept our movies on. She looked over at me amazed with all the movies I had,

"Pick whatever you want to watch," I spoke to her softly, of course she points to a sappy chick flick, Dear John, I haven't seen it, but my mother watched it a lot. We sat down and the movie started, it was ok, but still a chick flick. When the movie ended Clare shuffled around out of my hold, and looked at me. She quietly said,

"If you ever left for the war," she paused, "I would wait for, you" I looked down at her, and with a smirk on my face I said,

"Forever?" She looked up at me, and said ever so softly,

"Forever." She finised it off with a kiss.


	2. I love you

Clare's POV

I woke up the next morning, I was wrapped up in Eli's arms.

"Eli!" I said softly, "wakey, wakey" I said with a giggle.

"Shh, it's Saturday no school" he said with a sort of smirk forming on his lip. I sat there trying to make him get up, finally he got up and gave me a peck on the lips, and he looked at me and asked,

"Hungry?" with an adorable smile on his face. I just nodded, then got out of bed, I had then noticed what I was wearing, girl boxers and a baby doll type shirt kind of revealing but I didn't care, I had my prince with me. We went down stairs, he made his mom and I breakfast, pancakes, and eggs and bacon. I didn't know he was an amazing cook. Just then his mom started talking to me. Her voice was fragile but it had a beautiful sound.

"Clare, darling can I take your plate to the kitchen?" she asked. She could barely walk I wasn't going to make her walk all the way to the kitchen.

"No no no, it's ok I have both of ours" I said with a smile.

"Ok, if you insist" she faintly replied back with a smile. After Eli and I cleaned everything up we went into his room to get ready for our day.

Eli's POV

Clare and my mom clicked. They just got along, I was so happy that I could find a girl that my mom could actually have a conversation with. We went upstairs after we cleaned up today Clare and I were going to take my mom to the beach. It was her favourite place to go. Despite I hated the fact, but I knew my mom was going soon. I didn't hate that I was around her so much, I just hated that I couldn't talk to her without thinking she would drop dead in front of me.

"Clare thanks so much for coming to the beach with me and my mom today" I said with a smile.

"I love your mom Eli! I would go anywhere just the three of us!" She said smiling.

For the beach I picked out a white v neck shirt, a pair of bright green swim trunks, for my mom, and a pair of aviator sun glasses and of course black flip flops. Clare had a rather revealing bikini, I didn't mind that though, and a loose kind of see through flowery dress with a giant bag and glasses and a cute pair of slip on shoes. She did look very good.

"Off to the beach darling?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well of course my dear" she responded with a big smile.

The beach was a lot of fun, we swam, played in the sand and threw around a ball. Then Clare and I sat down with my mom, she has been getting more and weaker every day, but ever since Clare has moved in she has been gaining not strength but she has been feeling more happiness. I love how Clare has made my mother happy, and let my mother know I won't be alone when she's gone. My dad ran out on us, and my grandparents are dead, my mother didn't want to leave me all alone, but now she knows I have Clare and Adam too.

Clare's POV

Eli's mother is so good to me, better than my own mom. I wish she would be leaving us so soon, but there is nothing Eli or I can do, besides wait and we really don't want to do that. With the end of school almost hear we hope she can make it somewhat through the summer it was her favourite time of the year.

"Babe, it's time for school" Eli said to me. I nodded with a smile then grabbed my bag, we both said bye to his mom and walked to Eli's hearse, then we arrived to school. After we went to each other's lockers, Eli walked me to class like usual. The day was going great Eli would meet me at the end of every class and walk me to the next. Then English came, the only class we actually had together. As we were having a class discussion the intercom came on asking for Eli, I looked at him with confusion on my face.

"Probably just another one of Fitz's schemes to get me in trouble" he said with a wink, I smiled as he walked out of the class.

About five minutes later I was called down to the office as well, thoughts rushed through my head, what did Fitz do, how much trouble is Eli in, am I in trouble. But once I walked into Simpson's office, I saw Eli slumped in a chair looking away into the window, he did not make eye contact with me what so ever, oh no what did he do this time.

"Clare, hunny" Simpson said in a very concerned tone. I was so confused, I didn't know why I was here, I didn't know why Eli looked so pissed.

"Yes?" I said in more of a question,

"I understand you have been staying at the Goldsworthy residence lately, and I think you should know, that Mrs. Goldsworthy has passed away this afternoon" He said in a very quiet tone, and I heard Eli cough.

"Could you uh give us some t-time to talk?" I asked not even knowing I was crying. As Simpson walked out I started balling, Eli was too I couldn't believe what my ears have just heard, this was not possible, I could have sworn she was getting better, thoughts rushed through my brain. I got up and said,

"We are going home now ok" Eli just nodded, I wiped my tears from my face and walked back to English to grab Eli's and my books, as I walked in, everybody looked at me confused. You could tell I was crying.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Dawes asked in a stern but concerned voice.

"Simpson is letting me and Eli go home" I said with a cough holding back the tears.

"Ok, go" she said with a frown. I'm sure they will tell the teachers so they didn't think we were ditching. I just couldn't wait to be home.

Eli's POV

I walked inside, I didn't even acknowledge anything or anyone. This is what I did when something bad happens. I shut people out, and I just knew I could not do this to Clare because I love her, I haven`t exactly told her that but I hope she knows how I feel about her.

"Clare" I said with tears falling down my face, she nodded as in telling me to go on "We both knew this was coming and we may not have prepared as well as we should have but we have to move on, because this is how our like is meant to be" I explained my best to her we just have to try to move on, and know she understands, but we just don't know how we will do this.

After a few days it was time for the funeral, Clare and I in an empty house just the two of us, we were overwhelmed with the space. As I was getting dressed Clare was in the bathroom doing her makeup probably, I would have picked out bright colors to make my mother happy but it was a funeral and people would have looked at me funny if I wasn't wearing black. I must be backwards if I wear black every day and then colors on funerals, but I wouldn't want people to come to my funeral looking all pissed in black because I was gone. Anyways I walked over to my side of the closet and I grabbed a black v neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans with a black blazer and black skater shoes. Clare walked out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful black dress that complemented her figure and not showing off too much skin.

"You are beautiful" I couldn't think of anything else to say because she honestly took my breath away.

Clare's POV

We walked out of Eli's hearse he did not want to carry his mom in it though, because he thought it would have felt weird, I understood what he meant and we walked into the church for the ceremony. People were everywhere, from teachers we knew to elderlies Eli has never met. He held my hand and squeezed it even harder when he saw everybody, I looked over at him and I could tell he was fighting back tears.

"Eli, Hun do not worry. We got this" I hugged him as I said that. He pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eyes and said something I couldn't even respond to. "I love you Clare" his voice was so soft and a tear ran down his cheek. "I love you to Eli" I said with a kiss.


End file.
